legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 9: Part 6/Transcript
Part 6 French Narrator: Ah. The sea. The home of a handful of our heroes. Including Spongebob Squarepants, of course. (The Subcraft is seen above Bikini Bottom.) French Narrator: What? Who is this? (Inside the Subcraft...) Divatox: Someone shut that narrator up!!! Felix: That would be a pleasure. French Narrator: Wait! What are you doing?! Elgar: Hey, Auntie D, what are you gonna do about the baby? Divatox: Well let's see, shall we? I! WANT! THAT! BABY!! She's already an alicorn, which makes her VERY useful to me and my plans! Elgar: Like Ecliptor did with Astronema? Divatox: Yes. Like that! BUT, with those new Dino Charge Rangers standing in our way, that makes it even more difficult. Ugh!!! Felix: Hey. Looks like the Dino Charge team is in the Great Valley. Divatox: Let me guess. Yellow Diamond? Felix: Yup. So I picked a good target. (Pulls up footage of the Crystal Heart) We place this detonator right under that, then the Crystal Empire will fall completely to hell. Divatox: Good idea, Felix! (To Elgar) Elgar! (Gives Elgar the Detonator) Take this over to the Crystal Heart and activate it. Once you're done, get me that baby! Elgar: Uh, yeah! Uh, you got it!! (Elgar leaves with the Detonator.) Divatox: This is your last day with your kid, Cadence! (evil laughter) (At the Crystal Empire, Elgar approaches the Crystal Heart.) Elgar: Okay, there's the Crystal Heart. (Puts a box on the pedestal) Get the detonator outta the box, (places the detonator on the pedestal) put the detonator here, (puts away the box) and there we go. Time to get the baby!! (Back in the Power Chamber, the alarm goes off.) Freeze: Taylor, what do we got? Taylor: Elgar put a detonator right under the Crystal Heart. Sunset: Probably as a distraction to get the baby. Jayden: If that's the case, we need to split into two groups. Sunset: Ji and I will stay here and see if you need any help from here. Mentor Ji: Be careful. Jayden: We will. (Gets out the Samuraizer) Samuraizer! Samurai Rangers: GO GO SAMURAI!! (The Samurai Rangers morph. They arrive at the Crystal Heart. They're blocked by Elgar.) Elgar: Hey! You're a different Ranger team! Freeze: The Dino Charge rangers have other orders of business to finish! So we got help from some old friends! The Power Rangers Samurai!! Samurai Rangers: Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!! Elgar: Don't move an inch! Look who I got!! (The heroes see that Elgar has Flurry Heart.) Freeze: Give us the baby!!! Jayden: Mike! Try and get the baby! Mike: Got it!! (Freeze tackles Elgar, causing Flurry Heart to fling out of his arms. Flurry Heart all of a sudden teleports and reappears in Mike's arms.) Flurry Heart: (Baby noises) Mike: Aw. You're welcome. (Piranhatrons arrive to block Freeze and Jayden from getting the detonator. Jayden takes down numerous Piranhatrons, clearing a path for Kevin.) Kevin: I'll get the detonator!! (Kevin picks up the detonator and tosses it to Emily. Emily then aims for Freeze, however, when she tossed it, it's intercepted by Elgar.) Elgar: I'll be putting this back under the Crystal Heart! Emily: Oh no! (Elgar is suddenly shot by an unknown individual, causing him to lose the detonator. Freeze catches it.) ???: That's not gonna happen!! (The shooter is revealed to be Paladin Danse.) Mia: Paladin Danse? (Freeze covers the detonator in steel. He causes it to go off under the steel cover, destroying it.) Freeze: Threat neutralized!! Elgar: NO! NO! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!! (Elgar teleports out.) Jayden: He got away! Danse: Doesn't matter. What matters is that we saved the Crystal Empire again. I'm not blind to the fact that Divatox is gonna come back for the baby. That's why we need to be on our guard. Freeze: Either way, thanks for the help, Danse. What brings you here anyway? Danse: Doctor Oliver sent out a message to us. Yellow Diamond is on her way to Earth. And we need to secure vulnerable areas. Freeze: We'll get on that then. Danse: Outstanding. (Back on the Subcraft...) Divatox: I GIVE YOU ONE SIMPLE TASK, AND YOU COULDN'T SEE IT THROUGH?!!! Elgar: Well, you see, there was these Samurai Rangers and someone from the Brotherhood of Steel, and they.... Divatox: Whatever!! (Divatox puts Elgar in a pod.) Elgar: Wait. Auntie D? What are you... (door closes) Divatox: Ugh! More Rangers AND the Brotherhood! What else could go wrong?! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 9 Category:Transcripts